voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Karno/Walkthrough
Character: Karno *'Game:' Star-Crossed Myth |-| Season 1= } *'Stories:' 13 *'Endings:' 2 Blessed Ending * Story 1 **B: "I don't know." **C: "It's okay. It's Karno." * Story 2 ''' **B: "For a little while." **C: Look away, flustered. * '''Story 3 **B: Say, "I understand." **C: "Okay, just for today." * Story 4 **A: Talk to her. **C: Think, "I'm not tired yet." * Story 5 **A: Follow his lead. **C: "Let's split up." * Story 6 **A: I have to save her! **B: "I don't think so." * Story 7 **B: "I don't know." **A: "Don't be a bully, Karno." * Story 8 **B: Don't ask. **B: Watch him. * Story 9 **C: "I'm just in shock." **B: "I understand." * Story 10 **A: Tell him. **C: "I don't care." * Story 11 **C: "I know YOU can, Karno." **B: "You promised." * Story 12 **A: "Don't go!" **A: "Yes." * Story 13 Forbidden Ending * Story 1 **A: "Yes, let's do that." **B: Resign yourself to it. * Story 2 ''' **A: "Sure." **A: "Yes, please do." * '''Story 3 **C: Say, "Don't look at me." **A: "That's not realistic." * Story 4 **B: Don't talk to her. **B: Get a little suspicious. * Story 5 **A: Follow his lead. **A: "Together." * Story 6 **C: I give up. **A: "I don't know what to say." * Story 7 **A: "Sure." **B: Let go on your own. * Story 8 **C: Don't worry about it. **C: Pretend not to notice. * Story 9 **B: "No, not really." **A: Don't say anything. * Story 10 **C: Don't tell him. **A: "Leon." * Story 11 **B: "No." **A: "You're a wish-granting god." * Story 12 **C: "Karno, you're an idiot!" **B: "No." * Story 13 - Sequel= } *'Stories:' 8 *'Endings:' 2 Blessed Ending *'Story 1' **B: "The maze." **B: Call for help. *'Story 2' **C: "I believe in Karno." **B: "I won't get in Karno's way." *'Story 3' **B: "No, I'm glad." **B: "This isn't a matter of trust." *'Story 4' **B: Take a walk. **A: Talk to Karno. *'Story 5' **B: Stay with Karno. **A: "Yes." *'Story 6' **C: Wait. **A: "Of course." *'Story 7' **A: "I would go." *'Story 8' Forbidden Ending *'Story 1' **A: "The roller coaster." **C: Run. *'Story 2' **A: "I'm worried." **C: "I just want to check on him." *'Story 3' **C: "It's a little embarrassing..." **C: "I don't trust you." *'Story 4' **C: Try to help. **C: Try to deal with it on your own. *'Story 5' **A: Run. **C: "No." *'Story 6' **B: Give up for the day. **B: "Don't you want to see me?" *'Story 7' **B: "It's worth a try." *'Story 8' - Musings on Love= } * Stories: 5 * Endings: 2 Blessed Ending Coming Soon Forbidden Ending Coming Soon }} |-|Sub Stories= } *'Episodes:' 5 *'Endings:' 2 Spicy Ending *'Story 1' **B: "Please don't." **C: "I'm sorry." *'Story 2' **B: "Punishments." *'Story 3' **A: "Kind of." **B: "Don't do it." *'Story' **B: "It was fine." **A: "You, Zyglavis." *'Story 5' **C: "Yes, I guess so." **A: "No special reason." }} Category:Karno Category:Star-Crossed Myth Walkthrough Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Walkthrough